


Requiem for Anakin Skywalker

by NTA_Luciana



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTA_Luciana/pseuds/NTA_Luciana
Summary: And his rebirth as Darth Vader.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Lux Aeterna

**Author's Note:**

> Kathleen: I trust that this dark vision of The Material is to your liking. If not, so be it. It is disjointed, unmoored from proper narrative format. Just like me. 
> 
> My beloved monsters: enjoy yourselves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Anakin's Ego.

The haze of incense hangs in the air, thick and suffocating. Anakin struggles to adjust his eyes to the relative darkness of the circular Chamber. It is lit by almost a thousand candles, one for each year of the Jedi Order’s existence. They hang high above, suspended by thread from the golden, domed ceiling, the reflection casting their light downwards through two spinning, patterned wooden screens. Through the intricate, dancing mandalas created by the light (or perhaps the shadow), Anakin can make out five massive, cushioned pedestals standing equidistant from the Chamber’s center, towering high over his head. All are empty.

“H-hello?” Anakin calls out, his voice echoing in the cavernous sanctum.

Phosphor projection lamps click and whine. Four gargantuan holograms fade into place on the pedestals, each seated in the lotus position. Their glow bathes the Chamber in soft blue light. The Masters of the Jedi Council reveal themselves: Mace Windu, devoted sage and decorated soldier, unmatched in both combat and tactics; Sifo Dyas, Qui-Gon’s former Master, blessed with the gift of foresight; Ki-Adi Mundi, scholar of the immortal realm of Midichloria, and the strange beings that inhabit its ether; and Plo Koon expert in matters of the mind, and creator of what some derisively call a “Jedi Mind Trick.” 

“Step forward, Anakin Skywalker,” say the Masters, all gesturing down towards the Chamber’s center. Communicating through the Force, their lips do not move, and their voices resonate from within Anakin’s own head. 

Anakin shuffles to the center. The Masters’ stone faces and downturned gaze lend them a statuesque aura. Upon reaching the center, the candles above burn twice as bright. The screens stop turning, and a wooden aperture closes in front of them. The candles’ soft ambient glow is focused into a harsh spotlight shining down on Anakin. He had never felt so exposed. “Uh…” He searches for words to fill the deafening silence. “So… Hi! I’m Anakin! Nice to meet all of ya!” He waits for a response, but receives only stares. “Uh, okay then…” He turns to look at the empty pedestal. “Are we waiting for Master Yoda?”

“Master Yoda is not here,” says Windu.

“Do you think so highly of yourself that you expect Master Yoda to personally attend your initiation?” asks Dyas.

“The First Jedi bestows his grace only to those most worthy,” says Mundi.

“The ego shatters,” says Plo.

Anakin’s eyes dart between the Masters. How could such a simple question get such a judgmental response? “Oh, um, sorry, I was just asking…”

“Who gave you permission to speak?” asks Windu.

“A Jedi must not engage in idle talk,” says Dyas.

“One is to speak either with purpose, or not at all,” says Mundi.

“Sweat pools on the brow,” says Plo.

Anakin hangs his head. “Sorry, Masters.”

“Again, we did not give you permission to speak,” says Windu.

“A rebellious spirit is unbecoming of a Jedi,” says Dyas.

“Obedience and devotion form the bedrock on which the Jedi Order stands,” says Mundi.

“The body trembles,” says Plo.

Anakin fights the urge to defend himself. It takes every ounce of his willpower.

“A noble effort, but we can see through you,” says Windu.

“Your thoughts dwell elsewhere,” says Dyas.

“One cannot hope to follow the Path of the Jedi without focus and mindfulness,” says Mundi.

“The knees buckle, falling to the ground,” says Plo. 

Master Plo’s words confuse Anakin, who despite everything still stands on his feet. “But I’m--”

“No, you are not.” says Windu.

“Your heart cries out for your mother,” says Dyas.

“The guiding will of the Force serves as a Jedi’s father and mother,” says Mundi.

“The hand cups the mouth,” says Plo.

“I miss her!” Anakin defiantly confesses. “I do! What’s wrong with that?”

“Everything!” the Masters say in unison.

“The fear of loss is the path to the Dark Side,” says Windu.

“Fear begets anger,” says Plo.

“A Jedi must rely solely on himself and his Master,” says Dyas.

“Anger begets hate,” says Plo.

“Emotional attachments serve only to hinder communion with the Force,” says Mundi.

“Hate begets suffering,” says Plo.

“But she’s my mom!” says Anakin, fighting back tears. “How can I not be attached to her?”

“You simply must,” says Windu.

“You must let go of everything you fear to lose,” says Dyas.

“You must take responsibility for your emotions,” says Mundi.

Anakin’s heart races. The Chamber spins. The walls close in. “I can’t hear all of you at the same time…”

“You must--”

“You must--”

“You must--”

“STOP IT!!” cries Anakin. He grasps and pulls his hair with both hands. Heaving and sobbing, he crumples to the ground and curls into a ball. “Please, just stop…” He covers his mouth to keep from vomiting on the cold Chamber floor. 

The aperture opens, and the candles fade to their original brightness. Gasping for air, Anakin opens his eyes to see the four Masters, in the flesh, standing over him.

“I’m sorry, Anakin,” says Windu. “You have failed.”


	2. Kyrie Elysion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Anakin's Id

Why did Maul come for her? Why was it Shmi Skywalker who was used as bait? Why was it her who was killed? Could he not have torn apart the families of those who were already warriors in the struggle against the Sith?

The Jedi do have families, right?

They do care about people, right?

Qui-Gon, too, had passed. Anakin sensed his mother, and in his desire to save her, he led the Jedi straight to Darth Maul. Holding Shmi in his clutches, he killed her before anyone could save her. 

Was this Anakin’s fault?

Despite Qui-Gon seeming at peace in death, Obi-Wan seemed more distressed than ever. He had maintained composure while lighting Qui-Gon’s funeral pyre, but in private, he was overcome by emotion.

Would Anakin one day learn to suppress his emotions too?

Qui-Gon wanted Anakin trained as a Jedi. It was his final wish for Obi-Wan to train him. Obi-Wan, being more dogmatic in his thinking, thought himself incapable of the task. With help from Sifo Diyas, he was able to convince Master Yoda to grant audience to Anakin, a rare gift indeed.

Would it be squandered?

None of these thoughts matter now. Now is not the time for reflection. Now is only the time for moving forward. 

Can we ever truly move forward?

The Great Hall stretches onward, seemingly to infinity. Traversing its length, Anakin gazes in awe at the golden statues of long-deceased Jedi lining either side. They hold active lightsabers, poised for battle. 

Will Anakin, too, be honored here one day?

A tree with branches of ivory and buckhorn: its hollow, twisted trunk housing the last surviving codex of the Journal of the Whills. Upon translating its text into Basic, Yoda had become the First Jedi. Floating above, the Kyber Keystone, a massive uncut gem against which all other Kyber Crystals are judged. 

Would Anakin, too, be judged?

Sitting below, the First Jedi Himself, small in stature, clad in bright orange. “A second chance, not many receive,” says Yoda. “Noted, your gratitude is.”

“I am not worthy of your grace,” says Anakin, trying his hardest to sound respectful.

“If a Jedi, you are to become, one final task, you must complete,” says Yoda. “Up to the challenge, are you?”

“I’ll try,” says Anakin.

“Try not,” says Yoda with stern conviction. “Do or do not. There is no try.” He rises to his feet, cane in hand. “Sense much fear in you, the Council did. The same fear, I sense now.”

“With respect, Master,” begins Anakin, hoping those words would soften his protest, “The Council said I was too attached to my mother, and now she is…” He struggles to say it. “... No longer with us.”

“Still with you, your mother is!” retorts Yoda, raising his cane. “Like a splinter in your mind’s eye!”

“Of course she is!” says Anakin, losing composure. “Isn’t that normal?”

“Rejoice, you must, for those that return to the Force!” says Yoda. “Luminous beings are we! Not this crude matter!” 

“I’m not sure I can do that,” says Anakin. “I don’t think it’s a bad thing to be sad!” 

“Forgotten your place, have you? Hm?” says Yoda. “If so, a Jedi, you will never be.”

Anakin thinks for a moment. “What must I do?”

“Lead the funeral procession, you must,” says Yoda. “Bear the torch, that your impure emotions, purged by cleansing fire shall be.”

“Bear the torch?” Anakin pieces together the true nature of his task. “Does that mean I have to--”

“This is the attachment of which I speak!” Yoda prods Anakin’s chest with his cane. “This is the path we all must take! Think yourself special, you must not! To escape your destiny, impossible it is!”

Anakin’s breathing becomes heavy and labored. “This is my destiny?”

“It could be,” says Yoda, “Or return to a life of poverty, you can. Your choice, it is.”

Obi-Wan stands among the acolytes gathered at the pyre. Hearing chanting, he turns toward the procession. A young boy leads them, bearing a torch, his face obscured by a hood. Yoda? No, he’s too big. It couldn’t be Anakin… Could it? 

“Oh no…” he mutters, under his breath.

The procession reaches the pyre. Anakin lowers his hood. Obi-Wan sighs, an intense show of emotion. The acolyte to his side turns to face him, placing a finger on his lips. The newly appointed Jedi Knight is bound by silence. 

Anakin tentatively steps forward, gripping the torch tight. He knows what he must do, but he doesn’t know if he has the strength to do it. 

Yoda’s voice rings out throughout the chamber, at once distant and from within: “Do or do not.”

Before he can think too much, he tosses the torch into the pyre, hoping that lighting it quickly would help relieve the pain.

It did not.

Upon seeing his mother’s body erupt into flames, he breaks down, tears streaming down his face. Obi-Wan wants nothing more than to rush to the boy’s comfort, but the dogma dictates he must remain where he stands. Up until now, upholding said dogma came easily to Obi-Wan. He now sees why Qui-Gon would defy it. He now sees how hard it is to uphold. He couldn’t imagine it being any easier for Anakin.

“Disturbing the sanctity of this service, the boy is,” booms Yoda’s voice. “From the Temple, he must be removed.”

“NO, PLEASE DON’T!” yells Anakin, searching for the source of Yoda’s voice. “I did what you asked, isn’t that enough? I just want to be accepted! Please accept me, Yoda!”

“If to remain in this sanctum, you are, calm and still you must be,” says Yoda. “Remember your breathing.”

Four seconds in, four seconds out. Counting forwards and backwards to one hundred and eight. It’s not enough. It will never be enough. But it allows Anakin to contain his emotions. Whether or not they should be contained is never questioned.

“Good, good,” says Yoda. “The first lesson in your Jedi training, consider this.”

The acolytes shuffle out of the chamber, two by two. Anakin wonders why they were there. Just to watch him fail? He turns to the pyre. Only a skeleton remains. He stares into the fire, dazed. 

The last acolyte exits. Obi-Wan is the only one left. “Anakin, I’m so sorry,” he says, making sure everyone is gone before rushing to him. “Yoda must have grown cold in his twilight years. I never expected--”

“What are you talking about?” asks Anakin, still staring into the fire. “I’m the problem. I was too emotional.”

“No!” Obi-Wan grabs Anakin’s shoulders and turns him around to look at him. “Before… Before, I might have said that, yes.” He struggles to control his breathing. “But since Qui-Gon’s passing… I’ve come around to his point of view. It’s time, I believe, I adopted a more pragmatic approach to Jediism.” 

Anakin is unimpressed with this personal development. “That won’t make Master Yoda approve of me.”

“Forget Master Yoda!” Not knowing how to offer physical comfort, Obi-wan simply grips Anakin’s shoulders tighter. “Anakin, if we lose touch with our emotions, we become more machines than men.” He gently shakes the boy, hoping to snap him out of his stupor. “You are not a machine. You’re a person, and your name is Anakin! 

And I will train you just as Qui-Gon wished! I’ll be more compassionate and understanding than Yoda could ever be! You won’t have to suffer through something like this again.” A tear streams down Obi-Wan’s face. “I’m the only one here. It’s okay to cry.”

Anakin collapses into Obi-Wan’s arms. He wraps the boy in a tight embrace, the comfort he most desperately needs.

But the comfort is only fleeting.


	3. Dies Irae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Anakin's Superego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kathleen: I've made the executive decision to not have Jar Jar talk like Jar Jar. I hope this works for you. If it doesn't, I don't really care. I didn't make this for you anyway.

Armor rattles. Steel-soled boots pound polished marble. The 501st Legion march up the grand staircase to the Jedi Temple, Vader leading the charge. The Temple: site of so many of Vader’s most painful memories. No one, Vader thought, should have to go through what he went through. It would all end tonight.

Tonight, he would finally free the slaves.

As Vader crests the staircase, Jar Jar peeks out from behind a statue. He sprints toward Vader, frantically waving his arms. “Ani! Ani! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” He’s out of breath, but there’s no time to catch it. “Ani… Ani, it’s terrible! The Clones… The Clones, I don’t know what happened, they… They just turned! Ani... they’re murdering all the Jedi!”

Vader smiles. “I know.”

Jar Jar tugs on Vader’s robes. “Come on, we have to save the Younglings! It took forever, but I’ve gathered up every last one of them! They're in the Council Chamber! And those doors only open with the Force, so they're safe from Clones! Pretty smart, huh? Let's hurry so you can lead them--” The 501st reach the entrance. Holding their blasters at chest level, they halt just behind Vader and snap to attention. Jar Jar’s heart sinks into his turning stomach. The horrible realization dawns on him, but it doesn’t make sense. He gazes into Vader’s eyes, barely recognizing the man he used to call a friend. “...Anakin?” 

“Stand aside,” Vader says.

It can’t be true, Jar Jar thought. This has to be some kind of nightmare. “Anakin, they’re just children.” 

Vader steps forward, placing his hand on his lightsaber. “Stand aside, Jar Jar.”

Jar Jar realizes this is no nightmare. This is all too real. He holds his head high. “No.”

Vader unclips his lightsaber from his belt. “What was that?”

“I said NO, Anakin!” Tears stream down Jar Jar’s face. “I can’t let you do this!”

Vader holds his lightsaber at the ready. “Don’t make me destroy you.”

“I can’t make you do anything!” Tentatively, he approaches Vader. “You make your own choices. It’s not too late to choose! You don’t have to go through with--” 

The lightsaber ignites, piercing Jar Jar’s abdomen. He doesn’t make a sound. Wordlessly, he takes one long, final look into Vader’s cold eyes. “Do you even feel pain?” Vader asks.

“I do,” says Jar Jar. “More than you’ll ever know.” He falls to the ground with a thud as Vader retracts his lightsaber. Vader continues his assault on the Temple, the Clones trampling Jar Jar’s lifeless body underfoot as they follow him inside.

The Temple was liberated, and the children rejoiced.


End file.
